Mir Gol
A small city on the coast Mir Val, Mir Gol is very similar to it’s eastern sister. Mir Gol is a lawless city. The mayor is one who doesn’t keep the city under control. She lives on a hill far above all the disorder and chaos, oblivious. Her retinue keeps her safe and does what she commands.Traders are free to do as they please and vigilanties help to keep some peace, as they are all the law enforcement Mir Gol has. Most places in the town are without order. The slack regulations make it good for trade and the local guilds keep the harbors safe for vessels from the sea. Mir Val surrounds a small bay which keeps the area humid and soggy. Along the coast it is warm and sub-tropical flora and are seen along the River Angt that flows from the mountains to the south west. The City at a Glance Mir Gol is a small city on the coast Mir Val. Mir Gol is very similar to the city to its east. Mir Gol is a lawless city. The mayor is one who doesn’t keep the city under keeps. She lives on the hill above all the disorder. Her retinue keeps her safe and does what they want. This had led the city to be free for trade. Before the Fall of Order The Mayor, one Elbhol Enred, was once elected; but herself though. It was many decades ago when the mayor Elbhol's grandfather Inger Enred retreated to his manor in the center of town as the Shale Rain Clan attacked in mass. They were able to raid the small city completely. Inger declared martial law which unset the masses and with his disloyal subjects and help from the premature Mago Ulta were able to keep him in the hold. The tension settled quickly as the desperate nature of the food situation set in. The Mago Ulta made attempted to take the city itself but at its young age didn’t have the resources to. This allowed gangs and criminals vigilantes to fester which as led to the more powerful Mago Ulta to have issues taking the city into there hold. Mir Gol now Beyond the grief of anarchy, traders are free to do as they please and vigilantes help to keep some peace. Most places in the town are without order. The regulations makes it good for trade and the local guide keep the harbors safe for vessels from the seas. The guild that keeps the harbor (often called the Protective District) is the Mago Ulta. This Merchant guild secertly holds connections to the city of Ylisz'tir, much like Mir Val. However the Mago Ulta is commonly seen to the citizens of the city as the better of the people who hold any semblance of power in the city as the Mayor is widely unpopular for her rumored inhuman actions. This hasn't led to any sort of form of grouping for the change of anarchy. The poverty in the slums which inhabit most of the city has kept the city at bay and with the rampant gangs it isn't going to change soon. Mago Ulta The Mago Ulta is widely seen positively by the people. This is in the Mago Ulta's favor. However not everyone is so well to this Merchant Guild. Vigilantes and many gangs are opposed to both the Guild and Mayor Elbhol. Membership to the Guild is limited to wealth and knowledge of trading. It is not a guild that controls wide industry or the growth of trade in an idea. At least in the practicalities. They use this mask of being a Guild to hide their agenda which lie in their higher ups. The Mago Ulta is secretly and unknowingly a Drow pawn. The Drow's name is Yuliff Uylt or the Guildmaster often never seen in the Guildhall or by any people. The facely patron communicates there sealed letter to other pawns who control the guild at harbor. Most people who join don’t know anything about the agenda of the guild, but as you progress you will be told of the agenda to unite the town into order. This is true to a degree, but isn’t in detail to the masterful plot of Yuliff. Geography Mir Val surrounds a small bay which keeps the area humid and soggy. Along the coast it is warm and sub-tropical flora and fauna are seen along the River Angt that comes from Durzeg Mountains. Category:Locations